In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a wrench construction which may be utilized to facilitate automotive and other types of repairs. By way of example, the wrench can be utilized to effect removal of a fan clutch from various models of vehicles as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,529 entitled “Fan Clutch Wrench Kit” incorporated herewith by reference. The described kit in U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,529 includes two wrench constructions; namely, a holding wrench 21 designed to engage the fasteners associated with a fan clutch assembly and a turning wrench 23 which is used in combination with the holding wrench 21 to facilitate removal of the fasteners. While such wrench constructions are effective and useful, improvements thereto assist mechanics in their practice, the subject matter of the present invention comprises a wrench device which may be substituted for and utilized in place of the holding wrench 21 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,529.